After
by SparkyGemini
Summary: Becker and Jess realize how dangerous their lives are and decide to stop wasting any more time.  Picks up at the end of Episode 5.04
1. Chapter 1

His chest was tight, every breath more difficult than the last. He waited, eyes glued to Jess' unmoving form. She was so pale, so still. Her hand felt cold and clammy in his own overly warm grip. He needed to see her move, see her eyes open, or he would go mad.

After an interminable amount of time, he heard Abby's voice.

"Her pulse is getting stronger."

He moved a bit closer, intently watching for any sign of regained consciousness. Suddenly, she drew a gasping breath, coughing a bit and regaining her senses. Relief lit every feature of his face as her eyes opened, bloodshot and exhausted, but open nonetheless.

"Hey," he said softly, leaning in closer and tightening his hold on her hand. He didn't want to overwhelm her but he felt a desperate need to make sure she knew he was there for her. She smiled softly at him, a smile that was just meant for him and he could finally breathe again. As he drew that breath, he remembered the other people in the room and quickly made up an excuse to get away from their prying eyes.

"I'm, um… I'm gonna, uh, go do some security stuff," he said, the words sounding lame, even to his own ears. He was loathe to let go of her hand, but he forced himself to abandon the contact and walk away, reminding himself that she was okay now. She was safe. He had work to do and she needed her rest.

AND he was a big chicken who was terrified of the delicate woman and the things she made him feel. The last thing he needed was to finally confess those feelings in front of the rest of the team and be mercilessly teased for all eternity. Maybe he would stop by and see her later. Yes, that would be good.

Already feeling calmer at the thought of seeing her again soon, he went about his business setting up everything needed to make sure the threat had been completely neutralized.

...

God, she was tired. It had been years since she'd been bitten and she'd managed to forget how wretched she felt for hours afterwards. Every muscle in her body ached and she was so exhausted that she was certain she could sleep for days. On top of her physical exhaustion, she was still mentally reeling from the day. When Becker said there was no adrenaline, she had started to panic. She didn't really have the energy to show it, but he had to have seen it in her eyes and he'd had kept her going, whether or not she'd wanted to.

As soon as she had regained consciousness, she'd looked for Becker. Before her eyes were even open, she knew he was close. She could just sense his presence. Then she felt then hand holding hers and knew it was him. It was calloused and gentle and warm. Her eyes opened and he was right there, looking so relieved and exhausted. He had stayed and watched over her and she smiled at him, comforted by the thought that he would always be there to keep her safe. They shared a moment, each drawing strength and comfort from the others presence.

But the moment quickly ended when Becker became uncomfortable, remembering that it wasn't just the two of them in the room. He made up some lame excuse about security stuff and hurried off. As much as she wanted him to stay, she knew he actually _did_ have work to do and she desperately needed to rest and let the adrenaline run its course. She would try and track him down later so she could properly thank him.

Abby and Emily helped her up and together the three made their way back to the medical bay.


	2. Chapter 2

About two hours had passed and he was starting to feel the day catch up with him. He was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. The clean-up crew was on site within ten minutes and he was directing and instructing them, making sure every last beetle was dead. He had gone over their reports repeatedly and had them double and triple checking every room. He was now making one last sweep as the tech crews worked to repair the extensive structural damage. It would take weeks before everything was fully functional and it was going to be a security nightmare, all these people coming and going constantly, but he was just too tired to care right now. He would finish this sweep, go check on Jess and then sleep for a few hours on the cot in the armory.

He turned the corner into the medical bay and looked around for her. He could see the end of a gurney sticking out from behind a privacy curtain and he saw her feet resting on the gurney, ankles crossed demurely. He assumed they were her feet, since the toenails were painted a shocking shade of pink.

He peeked his head around the curtain the see her lying back, slightly propped up with her hands folded across her stomach. Her shoe had been lost age ago and Becker made a mental note to get them replaced for her. Her eyes were closed and he took a moment to savor her.

Her skin was getting back to its rosy glow and her breathing was slow and even. Her hair was slightly mussed and most of her make-up was rubber off.

She looked absolutely gorgeous.

He didn't want to wake her, but he was starting to feel anxious from his lack of time with her. He stepped closer and gently called her name, laying his hand on hers, careful to not startle her.

"Jess, you awake?"

She smiled and opened her eyes. They connected with his immediately and he was relieved to see they were back to their true vibrant blue, only slightly rimmed with the pale red of exhaustion.

"Becker. I was just wondering if I was going to see you again tonight. You ran off so quickly, I wasn't sure. Is everything alright?"

He smiled back at her, taking her hand into both of his.

"Yeah, everything's fine now. I'm sorry I left like that, I just… had some things to take care of, you know. Sort of… got a bit overwhelmed with everything. Needed a breather."

Her smile grew at his awkward explanation, knowing that it was difficult for him to express himself. She decided to go easy on him instead of teasing him relentlessly like she normally would.

"I completely understand. There's no need to apologize. IN fact, I may owe you an apology of my own. Everything after the medical bay is a bit hazy. Did I do or say anything I shouldn't have? Only I know I can get a bit strange when I'm going into shock." She said the last with a small smile, inviting him to share in the joke at her expense.

Becker knew exactly what she was doing; taking the attention off of him and turning it on herself, willing to be embarrassed for his sake. He appreciated it and decided to play along for the moment, looking for just about any reason to stay a while longer.

"No, nothing to apologize for. In fact, you told me I have lovely hair."

She gasped in surprise and laughed, flushing slightly from her embarrassment. His hair was lovely, even now when it was dirty and disheveled, and it was a thought she had often.

He felt a grin spread across his face at her reaction. He was glad he could make her laugh and he thought she'd never looked sweeter or prettier than she did when she blushed. As her laughter died down he slid onto the edge of the gurney, his hip touching hers. He took her other hand and looked down at their intertwined fingers. Hers were so much smaller than his and quite a bit paler. He was

reminded of how pale she had become while unconscious and felt panic rising at the thought that he had almost lost her today. He didn't even _really_ have her (yet), but he'd almost lost her. He wanted to tell her how terrified he'd been and still was. He felt her tug slightly on his hand and heard a gentle "Hey."

He slowly lifted his eyes to hers and found he couldn't hold it back anymore. He leaned in closer to her and brought his hands up to grab her shoulders, making sure he had her full attention. He wasn't sure he'd be able to say these words a second time, so he needed to make sure she heard it all the first time.

"Jess, don't ever scare me like that again. You have no idea… I can't… I need you to be careful. I can't let anything happen to you. I don't know what I would… just, please. Please don't do that again."

As he spoke he had maintained eye contact, an almost panicked look in his eyes, but soon became overwhelmed with the enormity of what he was trying to convey to her and had to shift his attention away from her inquisitive blue eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, his forehead resting against hers. He let his hands slide from her shoulders back to her hands, unwilling to break away from her.

Jess sighed contentedly, enjoying the private moment and the feel of his hands on hers, their breath mingling in the small space between them. Things had changed lately for them, become more comfortable and less awkward. He wasn't as guarded around her as he'd once been and she wasn't as nervous, so she was finally able to control her never ending ramblings. After the events of today, she was shocked and delighted that he had just made such a bold move and she refused to let another opportunity to express her feelings pass her by. She gently extracted her hands and brought them up to his face, tilting his head up so she could clearly see him. Then she waited.

She wanted to see his eyes, but she wasn't going to push him. She could wait patiently until he was ready. She'd already waited over a year, it's not as though a few more minutes would kill her. He opened his eyes slowly, looking exhausted and apprehensive. She smiled at him and he smiled back, every bit as slowly as he'd opened his eyes. Then, she simply leaned forward and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet. So very sweet. That's all he could think as her lips met his. He was amazed, intrigued, awed by how perfect she felt and he immediately responded. His hands moved to her waist, squeezing slightly. He gently worked his lips over hers, feeling the soft plumpness of them, sucking on her full bottom lip and tugging it between his teeth. She gasped and he took advantage of her parted lips to slide his tongue inside her heat. He felt her hands tangle in his hair and heard a soft mewl escape her. He groaned when he felt her own tongue sweep against his in long, wet strokes. He could feel her breasts mashed against his chest, her hardened nipples causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through him.

Wait… when had he pulled her to him? Or had she pulled him to her? He suddenly realized that she was straddling him, her dress bunched high on her thighs. His hands had migrated down to her now bare thighs, his fingers grasping the smooth flesh, while the both of them were precariously balanced on the edge of the gurney. He pulled his mouth off of hers, desperate for air and self-control. He buried his face in her neck, trying to catch his breath but needing to stay as close to her as possible. He tried to speak, to tell her they had to stop, but all he got out was "Jess…" before she released a panting breath against his ear and sucked the lobe into her mouth, caressing it between her swollen lips. She couldn't have known how sensitive his ears were, but she was definitely figuring it out now. His whole body jerked and he tugged her in tighter to him, the heat of her core now resting directly on his erection. It was so good, too good, and he had to stop this. He quickly cupped the back of her neck, attempting to hold her still.

"Jess, we have to stop. Please, Jessica… God, I don't want to, but we have to. Please, Jess…"

He was embarrassed by how desperate he sounded, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer if she continued doing what she was doing. She was so passionate, taking exactly what she wanted of him. It was intoxicating, to say the least, and all he wanted was more of her. More of her taste and responses. More of her soft moans and gripping fingers. But more than any of that, he did not want to share her. Becker was a fiercely possessive man and felt his blood boil at the thought of someone walking in and seeing _his_ Jess like this. Only he should see her like this and that thought was what made his resolve hold strong against the most amazing torture he'd ever endured.

At first, she didn't hear him, lost to the pleasure. She slowly became aware that he was no longer kissing her and he was saying something to her. She tried, she really did, but she couldn't stop and she told him as much.

"Becker, I can't. You feel so good, so amazing. Don't stop…"

She tried to dart in quickly and sneak another kiss, but his reflexes were faster, He fisted his hand in her hair and held her back from him, looking into her eyes and trying to calm them both down.

"We have to stop, Jess. We're at the ARC, anyone could come in. I promise you this isn't over, but I'd rather continue it somewhere more private."

She took a few deep breaths, slowly nodding, coming back to her senses and realizing the position they were in. She could feel him pulsing between her legs and it both excited and embarrassed her. She tried to move off of him, but his hands flew down to her hips, holding her in place. She gave him a questioning look and he gave her a self-deprecating, almost sheepish grin.

"Give me just a minute. I'm not quite ready to let go of you yet."

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her cheek on his shoulder. She inhaled the dark, musky scent of him, felt his heart pounding as quickly as her own. He must have taken the vest off at some point, because she could feel every one of his perfectly defined muscles pressed against her. She had never felt safer than she did right at that moment, held tight in his arms.

"Take as much time as you like. I'm quite comfy where I am and in no rush to move."


	4. Chapter 4

He continued to hold her for a few minutes, his passion ebbing away and being replaced by a contentment he'd never felt before. She fit perfectly against him, every curve of her body tucking into his own hard angles. His hands were stroking her back in long, firm, comforting strokes, unable to stop touching her. He felt her inhale deeply and release it on a sigh, her breath brushing his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"I should really let you rest more," he said, regretful that he'd have to let go of her.

"Actually, the medic said I could go home anytime. I was just too tired to drive, so I decided to stay here for a bit."

"Wait, they're letting you go home? Already?"

"Becker, I'm fine. Really, it's just exhaustion from the adrenaline at this point. It would be nice to go home and put on something more comfortable, sleep in my own bed. Just getting away from here for a bit will be helpful."

"I really don't like the thought of you being on your own right now, Jess. I know I'm being stupid, but-"

"You're not being stupid. It's sweet that you're so concerned for me, but I really am fine now. I just need to rest. Honestly, you look like you could do with some rest, too."

Suddenly, an idea hit him. He didn't know if it would be too forward, suggesting it, but his concern for her overruled that uncertainty.

"Jess, I'd like to suggest something, but I don't want you to take it out of context. Just… hear me out?"

She looked at him, curious and perplexed, and motioned for him to continue.

"Let me take you home and I'll stay with you tonight."

Her eyes widened and he hurried forward before she got the wrong idea.

"I'll sleep on the couch, get some rest and I'll feel better knowing you're not on your own. What do you say?"

She thought about it briefly, her mind racing a mile a minute. She did want him to rest and she liked the thought of him being there in the morning when she woke up. She tried to find a problem with the situation and the only one that came to mind was that he'd be on the couch, when she'd much rather have him curled up next to her in the bed. Thoughts of the two of them tangled in the sheets, naked and sweaty, made her pulse speed up and she quickly put those thoughts from her mind… at least until they were in a more private setting.

She smiled at him and said, "That sounds wonderful. I'll get my things." She quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, then slid off his lap, situating her skirt back to it's proper length. "Just be a sec!"

She walked out of the room and down the hall to where she'd left her bag earlier.

Becker sat there, perched on the edge of the gurney, a stupid grin stuck on his face. He hadn't been this genuinely happy in a very long time and it felt good. He was no longer going to let other people's presence dictate how he behaved around Jess. He wanted everyone to know that she was his. He wanted to be allowed to touch her whenever he wanted, to stop by and see her during the day without some excuse, just because he could. He wanted to pull her into an empty office in the middle of the day for a quick snog and a few well placed caresses, then leave her breathless and wanting. He felt his body start to respond to that image and quickly shut down the line of thought before he embarrassed himself. Just then, Jess walked back in.

"All set," she said. "Are you ready to go?"

He looked at her, standing there in her bare feet, completely exhausted from the day and still she had a bright smile for him. Just for him.

He stood and walked towards her, moving forward until he was invading her personal space. He stopped just an inch or two from her and cupped her face in his hands, tilting her head back and laying a slow, gentle kiss on her lips. All he could think was _God, she is so small, especially without her heels on._ It made him feel like a giant and want to protect her even more than he already did.

She sighed and melted into him, her hands coming up to grip his waist and hold herself steady. She was amazed by how much his kisses affected her and couldn't wait to see what other pleasures he was capable of delivering.

He broke the kiss, looking content and (infuriatingly) calm, and said "I just need to let Lester know we're leaving. I want to make sure neither of us is disturbed unless it's truly an emergency. Come on." He brought his hand down to hers and pulled her out of the room.

She was shocked as they walked through the corridors, hand in hand. He had always been such a private person that she assumed he wouldn't be inclined towards PDA, even something as innocent as hand holding, but he just continued to surprise her as they walked into the command center and right up to Lester.

"I'm taking Jess home and getting some rest. We'll be back tomorrow at the normal time. Unless there's an emergency, I'd like to not be disturbed. I'd also recommend sending the rest of the team home. They all need the rest."

Lester simply looked down at their joined hands, raised his eyebrows, looked back up at Jess and said, "Very good."

She couldn't be sure, but Jess was almost certain she'd seen just the hint of an affectionate smile on Lester's face before the general dry, smugness returned. Before she could look further, they were off again, Becker's hand still locked tight on hers. They made their way to the car park, climbed into his truck and were on their way to her flat.


	5. Chapter 5

Becker, Mr. Always Prepared, had a bag with extra clothes in the back of his truck and grabbed it as they got out. He laid his hand on her lower back as they walked up the steps and she unlocked the door. Once they were inside, he closed and locked the door while Jess dumped her bag and coat on the floor. Suddenly feeling nervous, she quickly walked into the kitchen, trying to occupy herself with any random task.

"Make yourself at home," she said in a voice that was a little too cheerful. "Would you like anything to drink? I have beer, whiskey, vodka, juice and water."

She was standing in the open door of the fridge, waiting for his response, but he didn't say anything. She was about to repeat herself when she felt his arms slide around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach the fingers interlocking. She leaned back into his body, her head tucking perfectly below his chin, her own hands coming to rest on top of his. She let the fridge door shut, knowing she didn't want anything it had to offer.

She sighed, loving the easy comfort between them and how she was finally allowed to touch him, however she wanted, whenever she wanted. She had worried that it would be awkward once they were truly alone (hence, the sudden onset of nerves), but it seemed that Becker was refusing to let that happen.

"Jess, go sit down and rest. What would you like? I'll bring it to you."

"Becker, I'm-"

"Fine. Yes, I know. That doesn't mean I don't want to take care of you. Give me this one, Jess. Please."

She was a goner. His voice was so soft and tender and he'd said 'please' in the most appealing way.

She turned in his arms to face him, looking into his dark brown eyes. _God, he is so tall_, she thought as he towered over her, making her feel fragile and delicate. She slid her hands up his arms, over his shoulders to his neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss. She had planned to give him a soft, sweet kiss and then walk away, but his lips were addictive and she found herself deepening the kiss. Her fingers tunneled into his hair, grabbing handfuls of it to keep him in place. He groaned a deep resonating sound that rumbled in his chest and pulsed into her. One of his hands made its way to the back of her head, the other pressing on her lower back, pulling her in tight against his body. She tilted her head and thrust her tongue into his mouth to wrestle with his own, quickly sending both of them to an intense level of arousal.

His hands began to roam her body, stroking her back to keep her against him as she writhed, pressing her breasts into his chest. His arms circled her waist, pulling her body into his erection, throbbing and hot against her stomach. She began to make small sounds in the back of her throat, desperate panting moans and delicate whimpers, that drove him wild. His hands skimmed up her sides, his thumbs resting just below her breasts, stroking the underside of their plumpness.

When she felt his fingers stroke her, she literally began to climb his body, needing to be closer, to feel more of him pressed more intimately against her. He reached around and grabbed her ass, lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist, her dress once again riding up high on her thighs. He felt the counter behind him and spun around, setting her on top of it, allowing his hands the freedom to roam again in a perfect, random pattern.

She gasped, her mouth breaking off of his as the stainless steel counter top connected with her bare skin, cool against her heated ass and thighs. His mouth went to her neck, sucking, nipping, licking every inch of flesh he could reach. When her necklace got in his way and he ripped it over her head, tossing it somewhere behind him.

She was completely blown away by his ardor and could barely gasp his name between breaths.

"Becker, you feel so good. Yes… oh god…"

She let loose a breathy shriek as he hit a sensitive spot just below her ear and his hands clenched on her hips in response. He was torn between tonguing that same spot again and returning to her lips. He quickly opted to stay where he was, hoping to get another strong reaction out of her and not willing to cover her mouth and muffle the amazing sounds she was making. Sounds of passion and arousal. Sounds his actions were causing. It was an intoxicating feeling and he reveled in it.

He couldn't get enough of her. Every time he touched a new bit of flesh or caused her to gasp in a new way, he had to keep searching for more. How many different ways could he make her moan? Which spots were the most sensitive, created the strongest reactions? He could spend hours discovering the answers and intended to do exactly that.

Her hands were fisting in his shirt, trying to tug it off of him. When she didn't have immediate luck with that, she ran her hands over the flesh she could reach under his shirt, caressing his abs, sliding around to his back to run her nails along his spine. He suddenly became very dizzy, overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through his body and the lack of air he'd allowed himself, instead opting to never let his mouth leave her skin. He planted his hands on the counter on either side of her, burying his head in her shoulder and panting, trying to regain his breath before he made a fool out of himself by passing out in her kitchen.

Jess could sense he needed a moment and made a marked effort to slow her actions (because she was fairly certain she couldn't fully stop) and simply enjoyed the feeling of him so close. She took a deep breath to calm herself and the motion caused her breasts to skim his chest, abrading her nipples. She gasped at the sensation as he moaned into her neck, his hands tightening into fists on the counter.

"Jess… god… how the hell am I supposed to concentrate at work from now on?"

She laughed breathlessly as his head came off her shoulder and his hands cupped her face, his thumbs rubbing her cheekbones.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said, not sounding sorry in the least and actually sounding quite pleased with herself. "I didn't mean for the situation to get so out of hand."

He shook his head and said, "No. Don't apologize. I love touching you and I won't regret a single moment spent doing just that."

She knew he was a deeply sensitive person (no one could carry around that much guilt and _not_ be sensitive), but she was completely caught off guard by how honest and expressive he was being with her. She loved that he was showing this side to her and it only made her fall harder for him.

"Why, Captain Becker, you're going to make me blush," she teased him, fluttering her eyelashes and fanning her face with her hand.

He chuckled and stole one more kiss before helping her off the counter and taking a step away from her.

"Go on and get changed for bed. As much as I'd rather make out all night, we both really need to sleep."

As she pouted and turned around, he surprised her once again by playfully swatting her behind. She yelped and threw him a look over her shoulder, before continuing to the bedroom with an extra swing in her hips. She could feel his eyes glued to her ass the whole way and when she glanced back at him, she could see his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the counter. She grinned to herself as she closed the door, hearing him mutter "Christ" just before it shut completely.


	6. Chapter 6

"Christ," he muttered as the door closed. His body desperately wanted to follow those rolling hips, but instead he held on tight to the counter and tormented himself by watching her. As soon as the door closed, he began to pace, running his hands over his face and through his hair, trying to work off a bit of the tension she had built up in him. He was determined to remain a gentleman (to an extent), but she was slowly wearing down his resolve. Now that he'd touched and tasted her, it was difficult to think of anything else. He took a few deep breaths to settle his nerves and went to grab his bag from where he'd dropped it by the front door.

As he re-entered the living room, he was greeted by the sight of her curled up on the couch, her legs tucked under her. She had changed into a pair of yellow drawstring shorts with small, red cherries all over and a bright red tank top. She had pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, her bangs falling into her eyes. He chuckled to himself at the thought that even when going to bed, she was fashionable and coordinated.

She turned when she heard him enter and said, "The bathroom's just through there. Should be everything you need in the cupboard."

"Thanks." He leaned over the back of the couch and laid a kiss on her neck, hearing her hum in please. "I'll just be a minute." He disappeared into the bathroom and she leaned back, lounging a bit more comfortably on the couch.

Her mind was currently occupied with trying to figure out how to get Becker to sleep in the bed with her. She could sense he wanted to take things slow and she was fine with that, but the thought of him sleeping all alone out here when he could instead be snugly wrapped around her was just unacceptable. They could control themselves and just sleep… couldn't they? She was so tired that she really couldn't keep a thought in her head long enough to process it.

She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew he was carrying her into her room, gently placing her on the bed and turning down the covers.

"Becker? What's going on?" She was extremely groggy and was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"You fell asleep on the couch. I'm just moving you to the bed. Everything's fine. Go to sleep now and I'll be right outside if you need me." He brushed her bangs off her forehead, laid a kiss on her brow and went to move away when he felt her hand grip his. He looked at her curiously, trying figure out if something was wrong. Her eyes were soft and he could see a question hovering in their bright blue depths.

"Stay," she said, so softly that he almost missed it. His eyes widened and he was about to protest when she continued. "I just… I don't want you to be so far away. Please, Becker, it feels so good to be in your arms. You make me feel safe and warm. I want to fall asleep that way and wake up with you right here in the morning. Please?"

How was he supposed to tell her no when she asked him so sweetly? He gazed into her eyes, seeing clearly just how much she wanted this, and instantly knew he was beat.

"Alright," he said, his voice every bit as soft as hers had been. She smiled and snuggled deeper into the covers, now content to settle in for the night as she listened to him move around to the other side of the bed. There was some sort of rustling noise and then she felt the bed dip as he slid in beside her. She rolled over to face him and was startled by the expanse of bare Becker chest in front of her. She gave him a look that clearly said "and this is going to help me keep my hands off you how?"

"I can put it back on if you'd rather, it's just that I get really warm when I sleep," he said, sitting up to go and get his shirt.

She stopped him by pouncing on top of him and nearly shouting, "Don't you dare!" She sprawled herself over his torso, entwining their legs together and wiggling until she was comfortable on top of him. He laughed at her antics, happy to use her as his blanket for the evening. He locked his fingers at the small of her back and soaked in the feel of her in his arms, her breath tickling his chest hair, her scent filling his nose and embedding itself in his memory.

Slowly, their breathing evened out and they both drifted off into the deepest, most restful night of sleep either could remember.


	7. Chapter 7

He'd always been an early riser and the military training had just reinforced that habit, so when he woke up before the alarm was set to go off, he happily took the time to gather his thought and prepare himself for the day ahead. Jess had shifted slightly in her sleep and was now laying partially on her stomach and partially on him. Her left arm was across his chest, her hand resting above his heart and her left leg was thrown over his hip, the smooth calf wedged between his own legs. He must have adjusted in his sleep as well, because his left arm was now wrapped under and around her, his hand cupping her ass and holding her tight against him. His other hand was resting on the leg that was thrown across him, laying on her thigh. He watched her for a while, unable to fully see her face but unwilling to move and possibly wake her. Instead, he observed every inch of flesh he could see, learning each freckle and crease, plotting the route his mouth would later follow.

He hadn't realized his hands were starting to wander until he heard a small sound escape Jess, somewhere between a sigh and a moan. The hand on her ass had moved to the waist of her sleep shorts and was stroking her skin just inside the edge of the drawstring hem. The hand on her leg was making small circles and squeezing her thigh every so often. As he became aware of the delicate flesh under his hands, his own body began to respond. He felt himself begin to grow hard against her leg, trying to stop the visions of all the other things they could be doing in this bed. Things that involved much less clothing. It seemed like the harder he tried to stop the images, the harder he became.

He had to bite back a moan when she shifted against him, her leg moving against his erection, causing a hot burst of arousal to shoot through him. His hand tightened on her thigh and she sighed "Becker," still in her own dream world.

He rolled them over, propping himself up to he wouldn't crush her, and began to slowly and gently kiss her eyelids, nose, cheeks and forehead. He need to wake her up (and calm himself down) and assumed she'd rather wake up this way that to a blaring alarm. He continued the featherlight kisses as he spoke to her.

"Jess, wake up. We have to get up now. Come on, gorgeous. Open your eyes."

Slowly, she became aware of her surroundings, a small smile gracing her lips as she felt and heard him. Her arms languidly looped around his neck, pulling his lips to hers in the softest, sweetest kiss he had ever experienced. When they parted, her eyes finally opened and she looked so relaxed and content, her eyelids still heavy from sleep. It was the look he imagined she'd have after a long night of passion. It was the look of a woman who was completely satisfied, completely sated.

"Hi," she said, almost sounding shy.

"Good morning," he replied, laying another kiss on the tip of her nose. "Sorry to wake you a bit early, but I figured you wouldn't want to be rushed."

She stretched, pressing her body into his and humming quietly. She was still groggy, but she felt fully rested.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure it'll take me a bit longer than usual, what with being constantly distracted by you, so it'll be good to have some extra time."

He laughed softly and brought his lips back to hers, not quite ready to get out of bed and start the day, despite what he'd just told her. He was living out a fantasy right now and intended to enjoy every minute of it.

She moaned as he kissed her, a soft sound that perfectly encompassed the balance of tenderness and heat in the moment. She ran her fingers through his hair and let them run the length of his neck, gently massaging the tight muscles. He groaned loudly and disconnected their lips, his head falling to her shoulder.

"God, that feels so good…"

She grinned and moved her fingers away from his neck, deciding to explore a bit more. She vaguely remembered him responding strongly when she had teased his ear at the ARC and was curious to see that reaction again.

She ran her nails over his scalp, making him groan and rub his head against her like a giant cat. She giggled at his reaction and continued, slowly working her way to the ultimate destination. When she was close enough, she lazily ran her fingertip along the ridge of his left ear at the same time she exhaled, her breath tickling what her finger left bare. He growled low in the back of his throat and she felt every muscle in his body tighten. Jess was extremely pleased with herself and purred in the same ear she'd just stroked.

"Captain Becker, I do believe I've found your weak spot."

Before she could fully form a satisfied smirk, he pulled his head back and claimed her mouth in a deep, thrusting kiss, not letting up until she pushed at his chest, desperate for air. He put his mouth near her ear and spoke in a voice hoarse with barely contained desire.

"You may have found my weak spot, Miss Parker, but I assure you I will find yours. I will find every single spot on this amazing, sexy body that makes you lose control. I'll spend hours searching, days if I have to, and I will thoroughly enjoy every moment of it."

A small whimper escaped her lips and he knew he had won this round. He let his stubble graze her cheek, leaving faint red marks that disappeared immediately, as he pushed off of her body and the bed, quickly striding out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

She lied there for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath. He had managed to turn her into a puddle of goo, with just a few kisses and whispered promises. For god's sake, he'd barely even touched her and she was panting and limp as though she'd just had the orgasm of the century. Quite frankly, it was embarrassing and she simply couldn't get through the day in this state, so she took a deep breath and got out of bed. As she walked into the living room, she heard a sound come from behind the couch. She walked around it and there he was, in his flannel pajama bottoms, doing push-ups. There was a faint sheen of sweat covering him and she took a moment to admire the flexing muscles. It felt so domestic, watching him go through his morning routine and she could so clearly picture starting every morning this way.

He finished his push-ups and moved on to sit-ups, flashing her a smirk as he changed positions. She knew she couldn't just keep staring at him, so she went to take a quick shower, hoping it would fully wake her up and help prepare her for the day. As she climbed into the shower, she still felt the tiniest bit stiff and achy, but the hot water helped to relax the last bit of tension she felt. After quickly washing her hair and toweling off, she wrapped the towel around her head and threw her pajamas back on. Normally, she would just wrap another towel around herself, but figured that was just asking for trouble with the oh-so-tempting, shirtless Becker here. As she exited the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen to try and find something to eat, she saw him rifling through his bag and said, "Shower's all yours."

She rubbed the towel in her hair and tossed it onto the counter as she opened the pantry and began digging through the shelves, reminding herself once again that she really needed to learn how to cook.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when his hands landed on her waist, but her gasp of surprise quickly morphed into a sigh of pleasure when he moved her damp hair over one shoulder and laid a kiss where her neck and shoulder met.

"Sorry if I startled you," he breathed into her ear. "I just wanted to tell you not to worry about breakfast. We'll get something on the way in. My treat. Sound good?" As he spoke he gently stroked up and down her bare arms, making her skin tingle at the contact.

"Mmmmm…" was her only response and he chuckled, kissing her neck just below her ear.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He couldn't help turning her around and laying one last kiss on her delicious lips. He was quickly becoming addicted to the taste of her and wasn't especially looking forward to going without his fix while they were at work. He still planned to touch her in small, subtle ways throughout the day, but he assumed she would want to maintain a professional demeanor when at the ARC.

He pulled away slowly and said, "Go finish getting ready and stop making me procrastinate." He grabbed his uniform on the way and she smiled goofily when the bathroom door closed behind him. She was so happy, it was bordering on the absurd, really. She fairly floated to her room to finish getting dressed, her thoughts immediately trying to figure out what he would most like to see her in. As much as he liked to tease her about her footwear, he'd never really commented on her clothing before.

As she stood in the closet, trying to make a decision, a devious thought struck her. She grabbed the outfit she wanted and hurriedly finished her hair and make-up. She was going to knock his socks off and couldn't wait to see his face when he discovered her secret.

...

When he exited the bathroom, she was dressed and sitting at her computer, but shut down the screen as he zipped his bag closed.

"Did you need it?" she asked, gesturing to the monitor.

He shook his head and she turned it off, standing and walking towards him. She was wearing a black sweater buttoned up with a red skirt that swung gently as she walked. The skirt was just as short as everything she owned seemed to be, but she was wearing sheer black pantyhose today that gave the illusion of modesty. Couple the length of the skirt with the four inch heels on her deep purple pumps and her legs seemed to go on for miles. She had pulled her hair into a low, softly curling ponytail on one side and had done something with her eye make-up that made the bright blue of her eyes seem a shade darker.

"You look… amazing. Absolutely gorgeous." He was nearly speechless with the possessive wave that swept through him. He wanted to lock her in this apartment and spend the next few weeks fulfilling his whispered promise from this morning. No one else should be able to see this gorgeous creature. If they saw her, they would want her and if they wanted her, he'd have to hurt them. Really, he was just thinking about the safety of the general public.

She stood there with a smug grin on her face, letting his eyes roam her face and body, watching him become immersed in his thoughts. She was delighted by his reaction, feeling just a bit of a flush creep into her cheeks at his intense scrutiny of every inch of her. Well, if he thought she looked good now, he was in for quite a surprise later.

"Thank you, Becker. All set to go?"

He thought about shaking his head 'No' for a moment, then regained his senses and nodded, grabbing his bag while she made sure everything she needed was in her purse. She locked the door behind them and they were on their way.


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived at the ARC right on time after enjoying a quick breakfast at a café that was just around the corner. That was nearly three hours ago and they hadn't seen each other since the moment they stepped off the elevator. Becker had immediately been pulled away to check on an issue with the armory and Jess had been grabbed by Connor to try and fix numerous glitches with the ADD.

Currently, Jess was sitting at the main console going through several miles of code, trying to find the last glitch that was causing all the screens to only display images in a blinding, vibrant green. She gave a frustrated sigh and sat back in her chair, a pout firmly in place on her lips.

Just then, Becker walked out of Lester's office, where he'd given the most distracted report ever. Knowing Jess was so close, yet still out of his reach, seemed more torturous than being far from her on the other side of the building. He saw her sit back and pout and was hit with a combination of emotions. He was amused by her pouting, turned on by how luscious and full it made her lips, and concerned that she looked a bit exhausted. He immediately made up his mind to get her out of the ARC, at least for a while.

As he walked towards her, he looked around to see if anyone else was near. Other than Lester in his office and a technician working on the hole they'd blown in the vents, the hub was surprisingly empty. He came up behind her chair, put an arm around the back and leaned down to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. She yelped in surprise and sat straight up, quickly looking around to see if anyone had seen them.

"Don't worry. No one's watching," he reassured her. "Your professional reputation in still intact."

She looked at him, surprised by his words as much as his actions. She never thought he would be the one to initiate a kiss at work, but just like the hand holding the day before, he continued to surprise her. And she continued to enjoy every moment of it. She knew she needed to correct him before he got the wrong idea.

"You know I don't care, right?" He looked confused so she explained further. "Becker, as long as we're not making out, I don't mind if you touch me or kiss me while we're at work. Quite frankly, I like the thought of people knowing that you're taken. Namely, Lester's new PA. I swear, that woman has been after you since the first moment she saw you!"

Becker chuckled, trying to remember what Lester's PA's name was, or even what she looked like. It had been so long since he looked at anyone besides Jess, he wasn't even sure if there were any other attractive women working here.

"Anyways," Jess continued, "I just assumed you wouldn't be a PDA kind of guy."

Becker shrugged and let his free hand stroke down her arm, watching goose bumps form in the wake of his caress. He wanted to grin like a fool at the knowledge that his touch created such strong reactions in her, but he managed to contain himself and only let the corner of his mouth twitch up briefly.

"Usually I'm not, but the thought of being near you all day and not touching you… it just… it seems… wrong."

He lifted his eyes to her face and was graced with the brightest smile he'd even seen on her. She was truly glowing, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said and leaned in to press a lingering kiss on his lips. He let his eyes drift closed and allowed himself this moment to simply enjoy her. He heard a throat cleared behind him and bolted upright, the look on his face somewhere between a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and a deer in headlights. Jess also looked slightly startled and turned her chair around quickly.

Abby just stood there, grinning and chuckling, and said, "It's about time. I was thinking I'd have to lock the two of you in a room soon."

Jess smiled, glancing up at Becker who was trying his best to get back into his Action Man persona, but still managed to look a combination of embarrassed and pleased with himself.

"Did you need something, Abby?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was going to take over for Jess so she can go to lunch. Connor will be along soon and I'll have him look at this," she said, gesturing at the lime green screens.

"Oh, thank god!" cried Jess. "I just can't find whatever is causing this and it's driving me nuts. A break sounds perfect." She grabbed her purse and hopped out of the chair, clearly excited to be away from the frustrating task.

Becker looked over at Jess and said, "Mind if I join you?"

"Don't be silly, of course you're joining me. Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away, waving and grinning at Abby over her shoulder.

Abby just smiled as she watched them leave, glad the two had finally found each other. She'd have to steal Jess away for a bit of girl talk sometime soon…


	10. Chapter 10

Jess had thoroughly enjoyed herself at lunch. She was seeing a whole new side of Becker and loved every minute of it. She was also enjoying how tactile he was, sitting with his arm around her, taking her hand and slowly stroking the palm. Everywhere he touched left a gentle tingling sensation, putting her nerves on edge in the best way, but he was making sure to take things slow. He was a perfect gentleman, but he still took every opportunity he could to touch her. Even on the ride back, he had reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

As they parked back at the ARC, he walked around the car and opened the door for her as she checked her appearance in the small mirror built in to the sun visor. She was just about to open her lipstick when she felt his hand close around her wrist. She turned to speak to him but was never able to get those words out. His other hand went to the back of her head as their lips met, her head tilted back as he moved in closer, towering over her. She immediately melted into the kiss, his lips gently sucking and pulling at hers, his tongue flicking out to run along her bottom lip. She parted her lips, allowing him to fully possess her mouth. She felt the lipstick fall from her fingers as they found a much more important task, gripping the front of his black shirt to keep him in place.

He knew this situation was quickly getting out of hand and he needed to break away before he became any more worked up. He had just needed to taste her, just a quick kiss before they went back inside. She had been so tempting at lunch, letting him touch her as he liked, sitting tightly against him in the circle of his arms. It had felt amazing, better than he'd ever dreamed it would, having her pressed so close to his body and he'd had to work very hard to not let his mind wander to darker, lust filled thoughts. He was certain he only managed it because her outfit was fairly modest today. Had she been displaying any more skin, he wasn't sure if he'd have been able to control himself.

With these thoughts, he stopped the kiss, parting their lips and resting their foreheads together. They were both slightly out of breath and panting, their breaths mingling in the space between them.

As he went to move away, he realized that Jess had turned in her seat and was now fully facing him. She had managed to wrap her legs around his, low on his thighs. Their hold wasn't tight enough that he'd really noticed until he tried to move away and was quickly halted. Smirking, he glanced down to try and untangle himself when he saw that her skirt had ridden up slightly and…

Oh god. She was wearing stockings.

Thigh high, lace topped, silky stockings. All thoughts of how modest her outfit was flew out of his head instantly and he groaned deeply. He quickly closed his eyes, trying to stop the rush of blood before it reached its southerly destination. No such luck. He felt himself swell so fast that it was slightly painful and made his head spin.

"Are you trying to kill me, Jessica?"

She had noticed where his attention was and grinned a bit, trying to contain her response but having only a small amount of success. Her plan had gone even better than she could have imagined since he initiated the kiss. She had spent a good bit of the morning distractedly trying to think up scenarios where they could be private enough for her to "accidentally" flash a little extra leg, but hadn't been satisfied with anything. This had been perfect and certainly seemed to be strongly affecting Becker.

She put on her most innocent face and looked up at him, as thought she had no idea what he meant.

"You started this," she said, gesturing between the two of them. "I'm just along for the ride."

He took a deep breath and slowly expelled it, trying to regain his self-control. They were in the garage. There were cameras here that someone was generally keeping an eye on. Having unconsciously stepped back in and grasped her hips, he forced himself to step back, their legs untangling, his hands clenched at his sides. He started listing ranks in his head, trying to think of anything other than the ridiculously tempting woman in front of him. It finally worked when he pictured Connor, Matt and Lester in gold bikinis. He shuddered in disgust and almost immediately went down, feeling a semblance of control return to him. He risked glancing over at Jess and saw that she was now standing with her purse in hand, a slightly mischievous grin on her freshly lipstick'd mouth. Her skirt was back to its normal length, which wasn't saying much but it was something. He got the feeling she had planned on toying with him and shook his head, shooting her a wry smile.

"You're going to be the death of me. Do you own a single skirt that comes to your knees?" he teased.

She laughed out loud at the question, shaking her head.

"Silly Becker. Of course not."

She winked at him and walked to the lift, letting her bright red skirt sway as she went.


End file.
